


Matriarchs

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting Kink, Hate Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fisting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and Aldith claim to be hardened criminals, but as they fool around, will their softer sides get the best of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matriarchs

**Author's Note:**

> Jessie and Aldith make a badass( pun intended) couple, so I decided to write this.

Matriarchs

Nightfall. The Team Rocket trio was resting under a large tree in the forest, taking a break from searching for Team Plasma’s whereabouts. While James and Meowth slept, Jessie tiptoed away from the tree and scurried to meet Aldith a mile or so away.

“Took you long enough.” Aldith said.

Jessie walked towards her and cupped her cheeks. “Awe, were you worried about me?”

She shoved her. “Oh, please!”

Regaining her balance, Jessie said, “Was that a ‘yes’?”

“Hell no.” Aldith cleaned her nails. “Look, save the love boat shit for later and let’s get down to business.” she pulled down her mask.

Jessie got in her face again. “I don’t know why I put up with such an ugly bitch like you.” she pinched her cheek. “You could use some makeup. Scratch that- you could use a whole damn catalog.”

She smeared Jessie’s lipstick. “I could, but it looks like you beat me to it.” she wiped it on her enemy’s top. “You wear too much fucking makeup.”

Acting hysterical, she yelled, “What the hell?! This won’t come off!”

Aldith slapped her. “Come down, drama queen. Cheap lipstick washes off easily.”

Jessie lost her cool. “Hold on, bitch! I’ll let you know that I spend-”

Not wanting to hear anymore of her yapping, Aldith placed her finger on Jessie’s lips. “You’re gonna get it dirty anyway.”

She pushed her. “You’re right.”

“So-” she grabbed her shirt without warning and threw her towards the nearest tree. “let’s do it.”

Before Jessie could respond, Aldith was sipping and biting on her lip. She was inconsiderate like that sometimes. All the time, actually.

Aldith ran her tongue on Jessie’s lower lip before departing from it. “Your lips taste good, for all its worth.”

She chuckled and squeezed her ass. “This reminds me of the first time we had sex.”

“Why’d you bring that up all the sudden?”

She looked up. “Beats me...”

“Stupid.” she brought her head down and captured her lips again.

***

After Team Rocket’s mission to infiltrate Team Plasma’s base failed yet again, Jessie decided to stay behind and explore the outside.

_“Maybe I’ll find something.”_ she thought as she checked out the building.

She was searching in the bushes when someone kicked her ankle.

“YOU!” a familiar, bitchy voice yelled. “Why’re you still here? Looking for another ass whipping?”

Jessie turned around and kicked the Team Plasma grunt’s shin. “Do you know who you’re addressing? I’m Jessie, a part of Team mother fucking Rock-”

That got her slapped. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out earlier with your lame ass motto and everything. You can’t fight worth a shit, by the way.”

She punched her in the nose, causing it to bleed. “Oh, yeah?”

“Grr…” she covered her nose and socked the other woman’s eye shut with her free hand.

Jessie fell into the bushes and shielded her swollen eye. “Not bad for a rookie.”

The bottom of Aldith’s shoe met Jessie’s face. “I’m no rookie. I’m second in command.”

She wiped the dirt off. “In command of _what_ ?”

Now she was stomping her to the ground. “I’m in command of you now, bitch!”

But not for long. Jessie grabbed Aldith’s leg, twisted it, and pushed her to the ground. She got up and stepped on the defeated woman’s stomach.

“Looks like I win.” she smiled and kicked her rib.

Aldith pulled down her mask and coughed. “Damn, I haven’t lost a fight in a long time.”

Jessie squatted. “So, you’ll take back what you said?”

“...I guess.” she got off her back and looked at Jessie. “I gotta admit, that was hot.”

Her face turned light red. “What the hell are you saying?”

“Oh, you know.” Aldith answered. “Personally, I prefer chicks, but I can swing both ways…”

“You’re a les?”

She shrugged. “More or less. You?”

It took her some to reply. “No, I’m pretty straight. But I’ve been bi curious from time to time.”

“Ever fuck with a girl?”

“Of course.”

“Did you like it?”

“Loved it.”

She smirked. “Would you fool around with me?”

Hmm… should she? She didn’t think this woman was pretty enough, but she liked her attitude. Brads like her tended to know their way around the sack.

“Possibly…” was Jessie’s answer.

Aldith looked confused. “What kinda answer’s that?”

She kissed her on the lips. “I said, ‘possibly’.”

“Is ‘yes’ not in your vocabulary?”

Uncomfortable in her position, Jessie got on her knees. “It is, but I don’t say it so easily. Especially to hoes I can’t stand.”

She scowled. “I can’t stand your slutty ass either!”

“Wow, you’re so tough and strong!”

“Ugh…” she slid her hand up Jessie’s shirt. “What can I do…” she unhooked Jessie’s bra. “to make you say ‘yes'?” she ran her fingers across Jessie’s back.

She sighed. “What would you do to me?”

“I’ll shove my fist so far up your ass that the doctor will find nail clippings.”

Her stomach turned and she frowned. “Was that a threat or some sick BDSM shit?”

Aldith raised an eyebrow. “ _Huh?_ That was supposed to be sexy.”

The vomit was coming up. “You have a lot to learn.”

Licking her lips, she said, “You can teach me.”

“Now _that_ was pretty damn sexy.” Jessie said.

“So, it’s on?”

Oh, what the hell? This tramp couldn’t be worse than James. “Sure, whatever.”

“Right here?”

Jessie lightly bit on the other woman’s lower lip. “Right now.”

“Oh yeah, my name’s Aldith.”

She placed her hand on her chest, ready to make one of her famous dramatic speeches. “And I’m- ”

“Jessie. I know, I know!”

“Fuck you!” she gave her the finger.

“I’m about to.” Aldith pulled her down and stayed true to her word, which was a rarity for her.

***

The two grunts were still slobbering on each other and tearing off the other’s person’s clothes, desperate to touch and feel bare skin. Saliva dripped down Jessie’s torso as Aldith sucked on her neck. Jessie called out her name in passion and grabbed onto her thigh. While moving to the other side of Jessie’s neck, Aldith ripped off her thong. Normally, Jessie would be pissed, but she responded by pulling down Aldith’s pants and shoving her hand up her panties. They wanted each other, and they wanted each other right mother fucking _now_.

“Shit… your hand…” Aldith cursed and bit down on Jessie’s neck.

“Oww... you’re so rough…”

“Uh huh.” Aldith stopped sucking on her neck and inserted two fingers in her silky pussy and wiggled them around.

Jessie pulled her closer. “Uhh…”

Her fingers were thrusting in and out of her, and she pulled out to rub her aching clit.

“Ohh…” she was breathing deeply.

She stopped.

“What the fuck, bitch?!” Jessie gave her an uppercut.

Regaining her balance, Aldith returned that punch.

“That didn’t even hurt.” she said as she held onto her shoulder.

“Whatever.” Aldith grabbed a fistful of Jessie’s hair and threw her to the ground. “Let’s continue.”

“Im’ma get you for this.” she warned as her enemy tore her bra and tossed it to the side.

Rather than waste time by replying to Jessie’s empty threat, Aldith went down on her nipple and sucked on it.

“AHH!” she screamed.

Aldith looked up at her. “You’re so damn loud! Someone could hear us. I don’t care though.”

“Then keep going.” Jessie ordered.

No one told Aldith what to do. Not now, not ever. Especially not some cunt from a weak ass team like Team Rocket.

“Meh, I don’t feel like it. But…”

She trailed on Jessie’s stomach, licking every inch of her soft skin. When she slid to her navel, she circled around it and then wiggled inside.

“Ha ha, that tickles!” Jessie laughed and squirmed.

As Aldith’s glided down to her pussy, she held her thighs so she’d stop moving so damn much. Her tongue didn’t hesitate to run all around her fatty folds, scooping up her cum.

“Wow, Aldith…” she shivered.

Aldith’s cunt began twitching. _“Her moans get me every time.”_

Sampling her coogie didn’t satisfy her hunger, so she dived face first into her soaked center and licked and sipped all over it.

“Yeah, make me wetter…” Jessie commanded.

Now _that_ was an order Aldith didn’t mind obeying. She got on her knees and spat on her pussy and thighs a couple of times.

“Whoa, what the fuck are you doing?” Jessie asked, freaked out. “You’re disgusting as hell! Do you chew tobacco or something?”

Spit. “No. I thought you wanted me to get you wetter.”

“That’s not what I meant!” she was kicking and screaming.

She shrugged. “My bad, then.”

Jessie grumbled. “You Team Plasma losers can’t do shit right!”

“That’s coming from a cock sucker on the team that can’t even steal one fucking Pikachu?” Aldith asked. “Bitch, get off it.”

Jessie smirked. “Why don’t you make your dirty mouth useful and eat my pussy?”

Lick her own spit? Hell no! “I don’t take orders from people on the bottom.” she meant that in more ways than one.

“Was that another insult?”

“Why don’t you use your brain for once?” she stood and removed her draws. “It was. Got a problem with that?” she kicked them away.

She was too aroused to give a shit.

Aldith laid on top on her, lined her clit with Jessie’s and grinded. They groaned and panted as their swollen cunts, wet pussy lips, smooth skin, and rock hard nipples bumped against each other.

“Mmm… ALDITH! ROUGHER! ROUGHER, DAMMIT!!”

This bitch’s yelling could wake up a Snorlax.

“J-j-jessie…” she grinded faster.

Their skin became hotter and sweatier with every little move that Aldith made. In the heat of the moment, Jessie dug her nails deep into her back and Aldith buried her face in Jessie’s neck. Soon, Aldith’s grinding turned more frantic and uneven, and her cum rained on Jessie’s pussy. The feel of her warm release on her most sensitive area caused her to climax also.

“That...was…” Aldith panted.

“Pretty good.” Jessie swallowed.

Enraged, she levered herself up. “Pretty?!”

She pinched her nose. “Yeah, pretty! Unlike you!”

“Grr…”

“Anyway-” Jessie flipped her over. “it’s my turn!”

Her eyes widened. “Hey, what the-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jessie swung her legs on her shoulder and stuck two fingers in her slit.

“You were saying?” she winked and began thrusting.

Aldith closed her eyes and sighed. “Nothing…”

Jessie began thrusting faster, sending chills up Aldith’s body.

“Ohh…” she moaned.

Smirking, Jessie yanked out, made a fist, and zoomed her arm up Aldith’s walls.

“AHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK, YOU CRAZY ASS BITCH!!!” she kicked her.

She held her down. “And you say _I’m_ loud… calm down. Your walls are loose enough that you shouldn’t feel anything.”

A second kick- this time, Aldith successfully got Jessie off her. “And what’s _that_ supposed to mean? Your pussy isn’t the tightest either, town tramp.”

Jessie returned to position. “I guess that’s why I can never feel your hand up in there?” her finger was teasing Aldith’s opening.

That struck a nerve, but she was too dazed to snap back. Once again, Jessie’s arm slid inside Aldith, but much slower this time.

“Being considerate?” she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Meh, I just don’t wanna hear your whining again.” she continued to push.

Aldith lip smacked.

“That, and I like being inside you.”

Her face was flushed.

When Jessie’s arm fully clogged Aldith’s walls, she impaled in and out, showing no mercy. Jessie used her free hand to finger herself as her enemy was crying out her name. The too and fro motions excited Aldith, causing her walls to tighten and her cum came flowing down Jessie’s arm.

“Damn, Jessie…” Aldith trailed off.

“Does my arm feel good up your nasty pussy?”

She rolled her eyes. “You know it does.”

Still touching herself, Jessie purred.

“You look so fucking hot doing that,” she stated.

Jessie took her time to pull out of Aldith’s warm, snugly coogie. “I know I do.”

_“Cocky.”_ “Just keep doing that.”

She stopped. “Naw. I’d rather…” she climbed on top of Aldith. “screw around with you.” she grinned.

Aldith wasn’t expecting to hear that, not in that tone anyway. “I guess I feel the same way too.” she played in Jessie’s hair.

“Hey!” she slapped her hand away. “Don’t touch my hair like that! You’ll mess it up!”

“It was already a mess before we got started.” she chuckled.

Hearing her giggle like a schoolgirl made her fuzzy inside. “Wow, I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh.”

She stopped laughing and smiled. “Yeah, I can’t remember the last time I laughed like that.”

“Y’know, you should laugh more often.”

“I guess…”

Jessie planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Her face turned crimson. “What was that for?”

She shrugged. “Just ‘cause.”

An awkward vibe filled the air.

“Uh, let’s get back to it,” Aldith panicked.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jessie sat on Aldith’s face.

She wanted to hurl. _“Oh, great, this whore’s stinky pussy’s all up in my face!”_

“Lick me.” she jumped.

Whatever. Her tongue ran along her lips, licking off the raining juices. Then, it was flicking her cunt in a slow, careful motion.

“Ahh, Aldith!!” she rocked back and forth.

It was getting hard to lick her with her moving around like a wild Tauros, so Aldith grabbed onto Jessie’s thighs and stuck her tongue into her slit.

“OHH!” she shivered.

_“If she thinks it’s good now, wait ‘till…”_ Aldith’s tongue began to thrust in and out, banging on Jessie’s slick walls.

“OH, ALDITH!!! GO DEEPER!!!”

Uh, her tongue couldn’t just magically grow longer. But she tried going even faster.

“Mmm, YEAH! YEAH!!!” she bounced on her.

Talk about being seasick. Aldith ignored all that and swirled inside Jessie’s pussy. Jessie slammed her thighs before releasing her waterfall on Aldith’s face. After recovering, she got off Aldith and licked her face down.

“Ha ha, good girl,” she said, liking the feel of Jessie’s hot tongue on her skin.

She made a big, long lick on part of her face. “Oh yeah, I’m real good.”

“At least you’re ‘good’ at something.” she stated.

That didn’t stop Jessie from licking her; she adored the taste of her own cum. “Um hmm.”

“Don’t have a stupid ass comeback?”

Jessie’s tongue found its way on Aldith’s neck.

“Not that I give a fuck.” she grabbed her ass.

When she got bored of sampling Aldith’s skin, Jessie got off her, rolled her over, and sat on her booty.

She grabbed onto Aldith’s hips and started to rock. “Mmm… your ass is really soft…”

The feel of Jessie’s moist, heated pussy rubbing on her caused her to cuss.

“Oooh… you’re so bad…” Jessie lied on her back and grinded faster.

Oh shit, now her hard nipples and soft stomach was moving up and down on her. Aldith couldn’t keep the loud moans and groans at bay, and Jessie quickly joined in. Jessie was the first to cum, spilling her juices over Aldith’s ass and coogie. Selfish bitch, always having the first orgasm. Breathing normally now, Jessie opened up Aldith’s butt cheeks and chewed on her hole. A few licks and sucks here and there, and Aldith’s cum rushed down.

Both women were completely burned out. Jessie rested on Aldith’s shoulder and cuddled with her. Aldith responded to the “cute” gesture by rubbing Jessie’s back.

“Thanks for helping me cum.” Aldith broke the silence.

Jessie yawned. “No problem.”

“Tired?”

“Nope. I’m just yawning for the hell of it.”

“Ugh!”

They were silent again, listening to the singing Butterfrees( or whatever was making that damn noise).

“You can go back, you know. Don’t worry about me.” Jessie spoke up.

Aldith jerked. “What the fuck makes you think I’m worried about your ass?”

“Oh, don’t play tough!” she pinched her cheek. “Who wouldn’t be worried about little ol’ me?”

“Tch!”

She chuckled.

“Shouldn’t you go back?” asked Aldith. “This is _my_ turf.”

“Speaking of that, my team’s gonna try to steal your research tomorrow. So be prepared.”

“Be prepared to get your ass whooped.” she looked straight into her eyes. _“Again.”_

“Cock…”

“Whore.”

“Slut!”

“Has been.”

“No one calls Jessie a has been!”

“It has been said.”

“...Dammit, that was a good one.”

“I know.”

Silence.

“Wouldn’t your teammates be worried about you if you stayed with me?” Aldith asked.

“Too tired.” Jessie yawned. “Besides, I could ask you the same thing.”

A few seconds passed before she spoke. “No, they won’t be. They know I can fend for myself. They don’t care about me anyways…” her voice cracked and she turned away.

Jessie was kinda concerned now. “Aldith…”

“Oh, save the pity shit! I don’t need it!” she turned back. “Especially from someone like _you!"_  her tone was even sharper than usual.

She backed away from her. “OK…”

Sensing Jessie’s hurt feelings, she apologized.

“I accept.” she cuddled up with her again. “Um… I’m sorry too.”

“Why…?”

“I dunno. It’s just…”

“You’re even dumber than usual.”

She giggled.

“No comeback again? You’re scaring me, Jessie.”

“That’s the first time you said my name outside of sex!”

“Hmm? Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

More silence.

Jessie stretched. “This is nice, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.”

“You don’t think so?”

She shrugged.

“Sometimes, it feels good to snuggle with someone you spend some time with.”

“You mean with that guy?”

“No.”

“Then what’re you getting at? It’s too late for this shit.”

“I mean snuggling with you, silly!”

Her heart skipped a beat. “...”

Jessie nuzzled her neck.

She gulped. “You know that our relationship’s just about sex, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” she whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. “I… uhh…”

“Oh, c’mon Aldith! Aren’t you tired of this? Of always acting tough and being alone? I understand your pain. Trust me.” she kissed her on the cheek.

Offended, she yelled, “Don’t fucking act like you-”

Her words were cut short by Jessie’s soft, heartfelt kiss on the lips.

“Jessie…” Aldith said when the kiss broke.

She smiled brightly.

“Fine, you got me. We can date. I kinda like you too…” she blushed.

“Hee hee, you’re so cute!” she played with her cheeks.

Aldith laughed. “So you finally acknowledge my good looks?” she was trying to act like her new girlfriend.

“Psyche! But you’re good looking on the inside.”

“Corny. Those good guys must’ve rubbed off on you.”

“Maybe.” they locked lips again.

And they say crossing enemy lines was a bad thing...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to make this fic all about sex, but my yuri romance bone kicked in XD. Haven't written one in forever, so I hope this wasn't THAT bad LOL.


End file.
